1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a so-called curtain airbag apparatus may be installed as an airbag apparatus at a roof side portion of a vehicle body, as described in Japanese Patent No. 5180554. A curtain airbag apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5180554 includes a bag which is inflated and unfolded at the time of a collision, fixing hardware which fixes the bag to a vehicle body panel, and a cover which surrounds the bag so as to protect the bag.